PC:Talks-to-the-Moon (taran)
Summary Fluff Background Ezhelazya lived to old age among her fellow Gith, but it was always clear even to them that something was not right. She muttered to herself, and wandered, and such magic as she practiced was peculiarly corporeal, bound into earth and vines and blood. She loved skulls, and arranged them in weird designs to accompany her atonal chants. She bore one son; when he died in battle, she left for the prime the very same night. None were sorry to see her go. Now aged, she wanders the Prime under the name Talks-to-the-Moon (Speaker, to the impatient). It was given to her by a (now-extinct) mainland Orc tribe. Appearance and personality Age: 66 Gender: Female Height: 5'3" Weight: 144 lb. Alignment: unaligned Speaker carries herself like a voodoo priestess, simultaneously within and above the events around her. She loves to talk; if no one nearby will oblige her, she'll carry on prolonged conversations with the three large dog skulls that decorate her belt. Hooks "...none were sorry to see her go." Or were they? For that matter, how exactly did her son die? She was told he died fighting Illithid, but was that true? Also, what happened to that orc tribe? They were fine when she left them. Kicker Once her son died, Ezhelazya set out to find a new purpose in life. Show Math Ability Scores Attacks Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses +2 versus Charm effects Senses and Reactions Health Surges per Day 9 (Class 6 + Con 3) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 (Race 6 - Equipment 0) Racial Features Githyanki * Danger Sense * Githyanki Willpwoer * Telekinetic Leap * Size: Medium * Speed: 6 squares * Vision: normal * Languages: Common, Deep Speech Class Features Artificer * Arcane Empowerment * Arcane Rejuvenation * Healing Infusion * Ritual Casting Feats * Ritual Caster (Artificer bonus) * Arcane Implement Proficiency: Dagger (level 1) Skills and Languages Languages Common, Deep Speech Powers Powers Known * Artificer ** At-Will *** Magic Weapon *** Static Shock ** Encounter *** Scouring Weapon (level 1) ** Daily *** Icebound Sigil (level 1) *** * Racial ** Encounter *** Telekinetic Leap Powers to Hit |Power02= |Power03= }} Equipment Gold remaining 59 (100-41) Weight 49 lbs Wish List In descending order of interest. 1. Rhythm Blade +1 (level 3, Adventurer's Vault 2, page 97) 2. Repulsion Leather +1 (level 2, Adventurer's Vault 2, page 50) 3. Bag of Holding (level 5, Player's Handbook, page 253) Mini Stats StatsbTalks-to-the-Moon/b - Githyanki Artificer 1 Initiative +3 Passive perception 15 Passive Insight 10 AC 17+2 For 14+2 Ref 15+2 Will 12+2 HP 26/29 Bloodied 14 Surge value 7 Surges/day 4/9 Speed 6 squares Languages Common, Deep Speech AP 1 Magic Items Uses 1 Dagger +3 (1d4) Dagger +4 (1d4) Powers: COLOR=LimeMagic Weapon/COLOR, COLOR=LimeStatic Shock/COLOR COLOR=RedScouring Weapon/COLOR sCOLOR=RedTelekinetic Leap/COLOR/s, sCOLOR=RedSecond Wind/COLOR/s COLOR=DarkSlateGrayArcane Empowerment 0 of 1/COLOR, COLOR=DarkSlateGrayIcebound Sigil/COLOR COLOR=DarkSlateGrayHealing Infusion 0 of 2/COLOR/sblock Tracking Treasure XP Changes Judge Comments Approval 1 Approval from renau1g: *No background benefit? *